


Mon amour

by moonymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Multi, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymalfoy/pseuds/moonymalfoy
Summary: Harrison Potter is left alone on the side of the street in France and who will find him but mother of Fleur and Gabrielle, Apolline Delacour. Find out what happens when Eloi Delacour comes to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament and meets his not-so-dead parents and a brother. Wrong-boy-who-lived.





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is em and welcome to my first fanfiction! i have loads of ideas but never end up writing them down so i decided to do so, feel free to follow me on tumblr (@spider-moons) and if u want u can leave comments or message me :) also a few disclaimers - i have made gabrielle older in this! also harry (or harrison as tbh it sounds nicer) will end up in a relationship later on but it will not be with the delacours! :) (also i'm not fluent in french i just take it as a class).

A lonely boy sat on the side of the street under a full moon and sparkling stars in France. He was a polite boy, although anyone from his ‘home’ in Privet Drive would tell you differently. Or at least what was meant to be his home and was now miles and miles away. If they looked at him they might believe that he was a troublesome, no good, criminal. Especially if they listened to the rumours. He had messy jet-black black hair that would stick up in the most random places. He was a small boy of the age of ten, although looked around eight due to the ‘tender care’ of his ‘loving family’. He had scrapes and bruises littering his body that most people tended to ignore. Another thing that was ignored (besides him entirely) was the fact his clothes or rags were many sizes too big to fit a small boy like him. But, the one thing no one was ever able to completely overlook were his dazzling emerald eyes. Every time those eyes fell upon someone they would feel as though they were being assessed. This boy’s name is Harrison James Potter. 

Harrison or Harry as those close to him called him, or would call him if he had anyone close to him, wasn’t meant to be in France of all places. But due to an unfortunate accident he was simply left on the side of the street as his relatives had forgotten to book him a flight home.  
His uncle Vernon Dursley, aunt Petunia Dursley, and cousin Dudley Dursley were very unpleasant people. But they were also very normal people. So normal to the point it could be seen as not normal. But that is neither here or there. The Dursley family always hated ‘the boy’ as he was an unnatural freak who did unnatural freaky things like his unnatural freaky parents. Of course, Harrison was none of the things as he was simply a wizard, an everyday thing. Harrison didn’t know that though. He did know that his relatives were liars as they said that Harrison’s parent (James Fleamont Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter) were good for nothing drunks who died in a car crash. But as Harrison was extremely gifted and smart he found out that no one with the last name Potter died 1981. He was also slightly suspicious as he swore he heard his Aunt on the phone last week to someone called Potter, but then it again it could just be about pottery.

So now, Harrison was still on the side of the street in a foreign country. He didn’t know much French but did know that “tu’ meant you, “parler” meant to speak, “anglais” meant English and “désolé’ meant sorry. So with that little knowledge he went around asking a very butchered version of “Sorry, do you speak English?”. Of course he could’ve just asked that in English but that would draw attention, and not the good kind either. Of course everyone simply ignored the small boy or responded with “Non, désolé Monsieur” and continued on their way. Until Mrs Delacour walked past.

Apolline Delacour was a very respected woman, both in the magical and non-magical worlds. She was also a full blooded veela like her Maman so she attracted attention from anyone interested in women. Thankfully for her husband and two daughters she was also trés faithful. Fleur, her oldest daughter had just turned eleven years old and would be soon starting at Beauxbatons, the magic school in France during September. Her youngest Gabrielle was seven years old and just like her sœur and mére had long silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. Both Fleur and Gabrielle were half-veelas and very proud. Apolline was walking down the street when she saw a small boy on the side of the street. It was dark out, around ten pm, so naturally her motherly instincts kicked in. He looked six, maybe seven and very fragile. She could also feel an aura around him, “Magical” her brain supplied. 

As soon as he saw her he jumped up at once and rushed over to her “Désolé Madame but-um tu parl-uh- parler anglais?” he inquired in broken French. Apolline had always wanted a son so the idea of looking after a young magical boy, even if only for a hour was always thrilling to her so, she responded with a warm smile and concerned words “Oui, I do, but what are you doing out here in the cold? Where are your parents?”. “They’re not around anymore I don’t think, if you understand what I’m saying Madam” he told her sadly, looking down. “Non! That is horrible! Who is looking after you then?” she replied startled. “Well my Aunt and Uncle were meant to but they don’t like me much so they left me, they’re on their way back home now” “But where is home?” she asked feeling more and more worried by the minute. “England” he told her curtly. Her heart dropped. This little boy had been abandoned, she would give him the world to make him feel better. Unfortunately, that was a little unrealistic so she offered the next best thing. “Would you like to come home with me?” she asked. His head snapped up and he looked at her sharply, studying her with his intense emerald eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only seconds he nodded and gave a small smile. “I’d like that very much Madam”. She smiled brightly and nearby people stopped to look at her beautiful smile. “Then we shall go” She stated happily and held out her hand. “Oh, by the way my name is Apolline Delacour but you can call me Maman if you’d like” He smiled at the caring invitation and took her hand feeling a little less alone “Thank you Maman, my name is Harrison Potter but you may call me Harry” he responded while absentmindedly brushing his fridge away from his forehead to reveal a scar that looked like lightning.


	2. Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo and welcome back,  
> quick disclaimer: **ace is pronounced ays and literally means "the best" in latin**  
>  **anything in bold is meant to be in french**  
>  hope you enjoy!

'Potter’ Appolline thought to herself. She knew the name but just couldn’t believe that they would stoop as low as to abandon a child. Seeing the little boy tense up with worry she offered him another smile. 

“Okay Harry, now I’m going to do something called apparate” she stated. His faced remained the same although his eyes showed curiosity. 

“Now Harry, I just want you to hold my hand tightly and don’t let go oui? Even if it feels strange”.  
Harry blushed realising he was still holding her hand but nodded nonetheless and said “Oui Madam Delacour” trying to remember French customs. 

“Now, Harry” she quipped, waving a finger in front of his face “I told you to call me Maman didn’t I?” He blushed again, although this time because he was being treated like a child. Which he was but still, he didn’t liked be treated like a little kid.

Realising that she was still waiting for an answer, he looked up into her sky blue eyes that were shining with amusement. “Sorry, Maman”. “It’s no problem at all” she responded with a small smile. 

Just as Harry was about to ask a question he felt this horrible, twisting, feeling. Like being stuck in a tube, sort of like the movie Dudley once watched on the TV. Willy Wonka it was called. Harry always felt like Dudley would get stuck too but never said anything. Once the feeling stopped Harry swayed on his feet. He felt a little sick but didn’t have time to ponder on it as he looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

In front of him was the most magnificent building he had ever seen. Even during the night time he could see the sheer beauty of it. A grand, white, mansion stood proud and tall. There were iron gates all around them with a forest nearby. The mansion wasn’t even a quarter of the size of all the land around but, by no means was remotely small. To some, the building may seem imposing and scary, especially in the dark. But Harrison felt like he was finally at home. And not like the poor excuse his old ‘home’ was. It wasn’t the beauty of the pearl covered walls, nor the nearby river and not even the stables that drew him in. But the sounds of laughter that could be heard even from outside. Harrison looked up at Appolline, or Maman as she wanted to be called. He still didn’t know what that meant but figured out he could ask right after his first question.

“Who’s lives here?” Harrison whispered, as if afraid to upset the sounds of joy he heard inside. 

“I do” Appolline responds with another one of those smiles he was starting to get used to. 

“You live here” he repeats, not believing it entirely. “I do” she responds again with her smile getting bigger. 

Suddenly a small smile of his own forms and he mutters “Well you learn something new everyday”. “What was that?” Appolline asks hearing him say something. 

“Nothing Maman” he said. “If you say so” she smiled.  
Suddenly Harrison jolts upwards as he remembers his question. “Oh!” he says “I was wondering what does Maman mean?” 

‘He will need to have lessons on his French’ she quickly notes in the back of her head. 

“It’s the French word for mum” she responds happily. “But enough of this, its cold and dark, let’s get you inside” she reminds him while ushering him inside before he has a chance to question her.

Léo Delacour, was also a very respected man. Just like his wife people were often jealous over who he courted and married. But who could blame them? He loved his wife and two daughters more than anything in the world. Lèo Delacour had long straight black hair with regal features. He was a kind man who always valued manners, regardless if one was following tradition or merely using their ‘please’s and ‘thank you’s. The only thing he could ever want was a little boy, but alas, his beautiful wife simply couldn’t have another child. But nevertheless he was a very happy man indeed.

As Appolline and Harrison were gliding through the hallways at Delacour Manor, Appolline was filling Harry in on what was happening. “Harrison I want to ask you a question” she told him. “Yes Maman?” he asked, worried he had done something wrong. “Have you ever done something that you couldn’t explain before? Perhaps when you were angry or sad?” 

‘She knows’ Harry thought. He worried his lip between his teeth wondering if he should tell her the truth. Then, he decided he might as well, she did the apparate thing earlier that he had done once. “Yes, Maman” he replied nervously. “Once I turned the teacher’s hair blue when I was upset, I also did the apparate thing by accident when I was running from Dudley. I was around, eight I think” he continued.

She was startled. Harrison must be even more powerful than she thought, to be able to apparate at eight years old! Even she couldn’t apparate until she was 17. 

“Well, Harrison” she said happily, “I believe that settles it”. “Settles what?” he asked confused, but also with a hint of concern. 

Appolline stop walking and Harrison mimicked her action quickly. “You, Harrison, are a wizard” she replied curtly. “A wizard.” He says deadpan raising an eyebrow. “Maman that is very believable story” he says sarcastically, less nervous now he had realised she was joking. “Non, Harry” she says shaking her head.

“You are. Just like my husband is a wizard and just like my daughters, mother and I are witches”. “Wait” he says faintly, finally realising what he was being told wasn’t a joke. “You mean those books I read when I were younger were real? I thought what I was doing was just stand up comedy or something!”. 

Appolline was intrigued, “What do you mean books, Harry?” 

“Well, I was cleaning the attic one day and I found a bunch of books. One was called ‘Standard Book of Spells’, there was seven different versions! But I thought they were all just jokes or something. One of Dudley’s old presents”. He responded. 

‘He will be amazing’ she thought to herself. “Well, Harry it seems you are not only a wizard, but a well informed one at that!” She laughed.

They continued walking down the halls. Harry noticed that there were portraits on the wall that were, well, moving. He remembered that was a ‘magic thing’ that he read about in one of his books. ‘Weird, that stuff is actually true. I suppose all that ‘freaky stuff’ was actually just magic all along’. Harrison got so lost in his thought he didn’t even notice that they had arrived at the living room until Appolline told him.

“Well, Harry” she said “Its time to meet the rest of the family”. Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He followed behind her and looked up at the scene in front of him. Two girls, one that looked his age and another that looked a few years younger looked up at him. Behind them was a tall handsome man that Harrison assumed to be the father of the two and husband of Appolline.

“ **Mum! Mum! Who is this?** ” The younger girl asked in rapid French. “ **Gabby!** ” Her sister scolded, “ **Rephrase that and use your manners!** ”. “ **Yes Fleur** ” The girl - Gabby responded, rolling her eyes. “ **Mother dearest, the one who looked out for me since I was born, and literally birthed me** ” “ **Gabby!** ” Fleur groaned putting her long silvery hair behind her ears and putting her head in her hands, yet her dark blue eyes were shining with amusement. Gabby continued as if Fleur never said anything, “ **May you please do me the beautiful favour, of just this once, informing me of who this mystery guest is! If you do not! I shall understand but I hope you will reveal this to me in due time** ” Gabby finished with a flourish. 

Harry, was looking extremely confused. He didn’t speak French so he was very curious to what was being said. He looked to Appolline and cocked and eyebrow. She looked slightly embarrassed and quickly turned to her family and asked if they could “ **Please speak in English, our guest doesn’t speak our language so thankfully he didn’t hear that exchange** ” sounding sterner at the end yet, like Fleur, she was obviously amused.

Lèo quickly took control of the situation “Bonjour, I am Lèo Delacour, I see you have already met my wife. This is Gabrielle who is seven and Fleur who just turned eleven” He said with a smile. “Now!” He clasped his hands together and look at Harrison inquiringly “Who are you?” he asked.

Harrison looked back up Appolline and she nodded. “Hello” he said quietly, very differently from the teasing manner he was talking with earlier. “My name is Harrison Potter, your wife bought me here” he said looking down.

“If you’ll give me a minute, Harrison” Lèo responded with a smile. He turned to his wife and questioned her frantically. “ **A Potter! A Potter? Appolline I know you want a son but you can’t kidnap kids! Let alone a Potter! They basically rule the British Ministry and as much as I am the French Minister there’s not much I can do unless I want to start a war.** ” 

“ **I know Lèo** ” she responded “ **I thought that as well but, I asked him where his parents were and he said they’re not around anymore! I always wondered what happen to the older Potter brother and this is it! Apparently he was raised by his non-magical Aunt and Uncle, who left him on the side of the street, Lèo** ”. Appolline continued sadly, “ **They left him on purpose and flew back to England, he has no where to go, we must look after him! Neither his parents nor other relatives did so we will** ” She said sternly.

Lèo looked back over to Harrison who was watching the exchange worried and nodded to his wife. 

Harry was very worried. Where would he go if they didn’t want him? His relatives didn’t want him and he ended up in France. ‘Where’s next?’ he thought sarcastically, ‘Australia?’.

“Sorry for that Harrison” Lèo said. “There is just a slight problem I believe” he added sadly. “You see, your parents are alive”. Harry gasped “Alive! What do you mean? I always thought they were as there were no death records for anyone named ‘Potter’ in the last 10 or so years. But they’re really alive?” He asked sounding hopeful, mad and upset at the same time.

“They are” Lèo agreed. “Although they’re not very nice people I’m sorry to say”. 

Harrison looked over to Fleur and Gabrielle and noticed when ‘The Potters’ were brought up they seemed to tense and look annoyed.

“What happened?” Harrison asked quietly.

Lèo began to explain all about that Halloween night in 1981 where a Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort came to the Potters house in Godric’s Hollow. Lèo said that there was every protection possible although they trusted the wrong person. He explained about the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew and how Voldemort came into the house. He stunned, but didn’t kill both Potters before making his way upstairs to where Ace and Harrison Potter were.

“He came into the room and went in for the kill. Horrible man he was, he shot the killing curse at your brother and yourself. What apparently happened although, no one was there to see it actually happen was that Ace, your younger brother is the ‘Chosen One’. Apparently he vanished Voldemort or killed as some people said by reflecting the killing curse back at him. Personally I think he is still our there. What’s a Dark Lord without a backup plan?” he asked rhetorically.

“Anyway, due to the fact your brother had a C shaped scar next to his left eyebrow everyone believed he was the so called ‘Boy-Who-Lived’. The C was meant to represent Chosen One but I think it’s false. I mean, you have a scar don’t you?”

Harrison nodded and pushed his hair out of his face to reveal what looked like lightning on his forehead.

“See! So how do people know that you’re not the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, huh? Truth is they don’t.” He explained.

“Anyway the Potters, James and Lily were seen as the perfect poster couple for the light side. A ‘pureblood’ and a ‘muggleborn’ fighting against the dark.” He said the last bit sarcastically.

“Anyway, the fame got to their heads, all three of them! Now they’re as arrogant as they come. Of course, you shouldn’t base your opinions on what I say. Personally our family is neutral in the whole debate.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Now just so you know, you shouldn’t go around talking down the Potters. They are, somehow still respected in Britain so badmouthing them wouldn’t do you well. Feel free to tell your close friends and family though” Lèo joked with a wink.

“But sir” Harry said quietly. “I’m neither”. He looked down sadly.

The four Delacours shared looks and smiled at him. “Well, Harry” Appolline said brightly, tilting his chin up so he was looking her in the eye.

“We will just have to make you both then wont we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hoped you like the second chapter! small disclaimer - i'm still on holidays which is why i can post really often but during the school week it'll be 1-2 times a week :)
> 
> **don't forget to leave kudos and comments!**


	3. The Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to the new chapter!  
> friendly reminder that anything in **bold** is meant to be in french!  
>  hope u like it :)

“What do you mean, both?” Harry asked confused.

“Well, if you're family than its pretty hard not be close friends, oui?” Said Gabrielle with a smirk.

“Yes, but how would I be family? We’re not related, at least I don’t think” Harrison questioned, mumbling the end.

“Maman I thought this one was smart non?” Gabby asked mock innocently.

“ **Gabrielle Eleanor Delacour cut this attitude out right now or you are in big trouble!** ” Fleur stated angrily.

“Ah, but Fleur! You are my sœur not my maman nor mon père! You are also eleven and speaking in French even though we were told not to!” Gabby shot back.

“Hmph” Fleur huffed and looked away.

“Fleur, Gabby cut this out” Léo stated. “Now Harrison, its simple, adoption!”

Harry’s mind was spinning, he couldn’t think straight at all. Adoption? But why would they want to adopt him? He voiced his thoughts and Maman responded, “Harry, both Lèo and I have always wanted a son and the girls have both always wanted a brother. You need someone to take care of you and we can do that, please let us?”

Harry looked at all of them. Maman seemed excited, bubbling at the surface with a bright smile on her beautiful face. Léo seemed calm, cool and collected. Although, if you looked closer you could see excitement and love in his eyes. Both Fleur and Gabrielle were mimicking their parents, intentionally or not. Gabrielle, like her Maman, was openly excited and wearing her emotions on her sleeve. Fleur was, just like her father, showing a blank face but with eyes showing how excited she was.

Harry studied them for a little while longer, Fleur and Gabrielle in particular. Did they really want a brother? Most people would be able to tell instantly that they, or at least Gabrielle, really did. Harrison on the other hand grew up in an environment where he was meant to feel safe and at home, yet, felt the complete opposite. Because of this he was both shy and uncertain around people he didn’t know, but when he was comfortable a small sarcastic streak and a healthy amount of quick witted remarks were frequently present.

From what he could tell about Gabrielle, she was often cheerful and bubbly. She had a carefree attitude that came with being seven and wore her emotions for all to see. She appeared to be stubborn and smart. But the main thing he could tell about her was that she wasn’t afraid to stand up in what she believes in and has a raging temper when mad. 

Fleur on the other hand was similar, yet different entirely. She seemed under control and careless. Just like her sister and Maman, she was effortlessly beautiful. Fleur seemed to have a sharp tongue and was very protective over her young sister. Being a Veela, she wanted no one to look at her sister the way they looked at her Maman and would sacrifice herself to do so. Once you got past her cold mask she, like her sister, was kind, caring and bubbly.

When Harry looked at the four of them he could see no hostile intentions towards him. They all seemed generally excited and hopeful that he would agree.

He looked back at Maman and nodded. Harrison smiled slightly and grateful agreed that “I would like that very much, Maman”.

All the Delacours were ecstatic. They smiled brightly, looking like Christmas had come early. “Well, there’s only one more question” Léo said. Fleur groaned, as she had let her mask drop now she was around her new brother, “But Papa, I want to get to know him! He’s our new brother after all” Fleur said smiling brightly at him as Harrison smiled back. “Fleur dear, it’s late, you and Gabrielle need to get to bed” Maman chided. Fleur and Gabrielle sighed, “Yes Maman” they chorused, “Goodnight Papa, Goodnight Maman”. They left the room and went to get ready for bed.

“All right, Harrison” Léo stated. “Follow me! Looks like we finally get to use the heir room since I was a boy!” He exclaimed joyfully. 

Léo and Harrison walked down the hallway together sharing conversation. Harrison had warmed up to the man as he wanted Harrison as a son and began to treat him like one.

“Now you’ll need lessons on your French for starters, and then Heir lessons with etiquette as well. Oh! Also some basic magic classes but Appolline and I can teach you those “ Lèo was saying.

“Sounds good Léo” Harrison said with a smile

“Non! Call me Papa, like my daughters do!” Léo suggested cheerfully.

If possible the smile Harry had on his face grew even bigger at this statement, “Yes Papa” he responded back.  
Léo or Papa, stopped walking outside a white door with engravings on it. It read  
“Léo Paul  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour”

“We will change this in the morning, along with your name if you wish” Léo remarked.

“I’d like that a lot, Papa” Harry stated with a smile.

“I’ll leave you here, goodnight son” Léo said gently kneeling down to kiss Harry’s scar”

“Goodnight Papa” Harry agreed.

Harry opened the door to see what was inside the room. Even though it hadn’t been used in many, many, years it was in perfect condition. 

A wide room the size of the Dursley’s house is what greeted him. For the second time this night his breath caught in his throat. This was, his? It was unbelievable. Like the rest of the Manor, the walls were white quartz. But the room was more of a large apartment in his opinion. To the left of the door was a desk, as big (or even bigger) as ones shared ones at the Library in London. In front of him was a bed big enough to fit ten people. On his right was a bathroom and next to that was a walking robe. Harrison walked into the bathroom, and just like the rest of the room, it was massive. With a bath the size of a swimming pool and twelve different taps, Harrison was sure he wouldn’t have a problem with having a bath.

Deciding it was too late to properly enjoy the bathroom at this time, Harry freshened up and got ready for bed. He headed over to the walk in robe to see if there was any pyjamas. Needless to say, with the 27 different colours and 8 different styles, he was fine.

He picked out a light blue set of silk pyjamas that had a collared top and slipped into bed. As he was falling asleep he opened his eyes one more time to see the white silk sheets and the slight glow of the nearby lamp and drifted off with a small smile on his face.

______________________________________line break yeet ____________________________________

Harrison woke up in the morning and ungracefully sausage-rolled to the side of the bed. He looked at the bedside table ‘When did that get there?’ he thought, and picked up his glasses. There was a watch that showed the time was 8:19, a glass of milk, a note, and what he recognised as a potion. He picked up the note and read that the colourful liquid in the bottle was indeed, a potion. It was apparently meant to correct his eye sight. He picked up the bottle and swirled it around. Shrugging deciding it couldn’t be that bad he used his other hand to pluck his glasses off of his face.

He leant his head back and downed the potion as quick as possible. Unfortunately it wasn’t bad, but horrible. Like Dudley’s socks on a hot day horrible. He shuttered at the thought of it.

Now understanding the point of the milk, he drank it before deciding to get ready for the day.

Just like last night, he refreshed himself in the bathroom although this time, decided to use the bath. He turned on the tap and slipped of his silk pyjamas before settling inside. He looked at the different taps and turned the purple and silver ones on. 

Out of the purple tap came lavender scented and coloured water. Out of the silver tap came bubbles. Harrison soaked in the luxurious bath and washed his hair for ten or so minutes before getting out and draining it.

He grabbed a nearby towel, that was even fluffier than the towels that Petunia used, wrapped it around his waist after drying his hair and walked into the walk in robe. 

The mass amount of the pyjamas had nothing on the mass amount of clothes. Fancy, formal, sort-of-formal, formal casual, dressy casual, casual casual and more were just the different types of categories. Harrison picked out an olive green collared shirt, a pair of flared denim jeans, a pair of converse and put them on. He was confused as to why they fitted him perfectly before remember auto-sizing charms from one of his books.

Rolling up his sleeves, Harrison decided to head down the hall to breakfast. Only downside was he had no idea where the dining room was. Let alone the informal dining room meant for family. Just as he had steeped out of the room a pop was heard and he looked down to see a small creature, ‘house-elf’ he remembered.

“Bonjour! I is Tulipe the elf! I is here to take youz to eat! This way!” Tulipe exclaimed. She tugged on his hand and lead him through the Manor. On the way Harrison saw more of the portraits from the night before. He greeted a few of them and smiled at all of them.  
Once Harrison once finally at the informal dining room he saw that the rest of the Delacours were already there.

“Morning dear!” Maman said happily  
“Shhhh” Gabby, who was obviously not a morning person replied back.

Papa just laughed fondly at them all, “Now, Harry”, “Yes Papa?” Harry asked.

“Before we decide on your new name, sit down and have some breakfast, oui?”

Harry sat down and got himself a croissant and spread some butter on it. He also had some fruit, and orange juice.

“Did you sleep well?” Maman asked.  
“Yes, Maman, very well” He responded.

“Hey” Fleur piped up for the first time, “How come you don’t notice are allure? Generally only family members don’t notice and you haven’t done the ritual yet” she inquired.

Harry looked at her confused before recognition drew on his face, “Veela?” he asked.

“Oui” Fleur responded “Maman, Gabby and I”.

Harry tried to think of a reason but couldn’t, so instead settled for a shrug and just said that he didn’t know.

Light conversation continued between the four of them as Gabby was still half asleep at the table.  
“I’m very happy you have Chosen to be apart of our family, Harry” Maman said to him fondly.

Before Harry has a chance to respond Léo bolted up right, his knees hitting the table and making a loud clunk. Fleur raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled sheepishly before saying “I just got it! We should call you Eloi, it’s latin for chosen!” “Yeah! Plus it’ll piss off the Potter’s if they ever found out their ex-son’s name means chosen” Gabby added sleepily

“Gabrielle! Language!” Fleur screeched. Gabby nursed a coffee and said to her groaning “ **What are you? A Veela or a Banshee?”**

“Anyway, I think Eloi is lovely! We could call you El for short” Fleur said with a smirk.  
“Fleur that makes me sound like a girl” Harry-Now-Eloi-Or-El groaned.  
“What! You’d make a lovely girl! Smooth skin, alluring eyes…” Fleur sighed and then yelped at Gabby whacked her on the head.

“ **I already have a sister, one is enough** ” Gabby complained sleepily, slipping back into her native language.

“Maman?” Asked Eloi, “Yes El?” she asked innocently with a small smirk.  
He glared at her before asking “Is there a spell to make me speak French?”.  
“Hmm” she thought out loud, “I suppose if we do blood adoption you’d probably find it easier but I’m not sure on the spell front”.  
“Blood adoption?” He inquired “Isn’t that illegal?”. “Well, Eloi” said Léo “In Britain it is because of their whole dark is bad policy and blood magic falls under dark magic.”  
“But” he continued “In France you only need permission and since I am Minister I have permission” he finished with a smile.

“When will we do the adoption?” Eloi questioned, “In half an hour or so if you’d like” Maman suggested with a smile”. Eloi nodded and told her “That sounds good with me”.

So half an hour later, the four Delacours and the one soon-to-be Delacour were all stood in a room with pearl black walls, a ritual bowl, a ritual knife, and a stone with runes on it.

“I am hoping that you have read up on rituals before?” Asked Papa, who had been told by Maman about the accidental reading that Eloi had done. 

“Yes, Papa” Eloi replied eagerly but also anxiously.

Léo as Lord Delacour had to start the ritual so he picked up the knife and lightly cut his palm. He then proceeded to place his palm onto the stone while saying the words, “I, Léo Paul, Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour, accept Harrison James, soon to be Eloi Iris as my heir and my son. So I have said it, so mote it be” .

Appolline stepped up to the ritual stone after Léo had stepped back. Following his actions she cut her palm and said “I, Appolline John, Lady of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour, accept Harrison James, soon to be Eloi Iris as my son. So I have said, so mote it be”.

Fleur and Gabrielle repeated their actions although as daughters of the house instead, then it was Eloi’s turn.

“I, Harrison James, Son of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, renounce my name and house. Instead I accept Léo Paul as my Lord, Appolline John as my Lady, Fleur Jeanne as my Sister, and Gabrielle Eleanor as my Sister. My name has been renounced, as such I am now Eloi Iris, Heir to The Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour. So I have said it, so mote it be”. 

As the last words were said, magic rushed through the room, every occupant could feel it. For Léo, Appolline, Fleur and Gabrielle it felt inviting and comforting.  
For Eloi, it felt curious and challenging, like it was questioning him. His magic reacted to the Familial Magic and he dropped to his knees. Everyone gasped as they felt the magic battle. In the end the magic deemed Eloi worthy and he glowed for a few seconds before the glowing stopped.

Everyone was stunned, that amount of magic meant that Eloi was going to be a very powerful wizard indeed. As Eloi looked up there were noticeable changes, his previously unruly hair was now smooth and silky. He had gained more weight, muscle and height to the point were he finally looked his age and had a tan to boot. His eyes had changed from their previous emerald to an even more exquisite colour with flecks of dark blue in them. Overall he looked more healthy and aristocratic.

Finally they all snapped out of their daze and proceeded out of the room. As they were miles and miles away, none of them even heard the scream of one, James Potter, as he felt his Familial Magic weakening slightly, signifying the loss of a house member.

______________________________________line break yeet ____________________________________

Over the next month or so, El learnt many things. He had gotten his wand and had been taught various spells and had made multiple types of potions. With the help of the adoption, Eloi was now fluent in French, and with the help of his Papa, he was now the proper pureblood heir. Being the heir of a Noble and Most Ancient house plus the son of the French Minister, there was lots El had to learn. The politics came naturally to him and etiquette was only difficult to memorise. One of his lessons with his Papa had to do with their neutral standing and the meaning behind it.

“ **It means that we cannot be swayed, we do not pick favourites. We believe magic is magic and is based on intent, not on labels. For example, ‘accio’ you know that one yes?** ” Léo inquired.

“ **Yes, Papa. It means ‘to summon’ and does so** ” Eloi responded curtly. 

“It does, well done” Papa praised with a smile “” Léo asked

Eloi thought about it for a few moments before replying “ **Yes Papa, its like you said, it’s based off of intent** ”.

Eloi and Gabrielle had both had their birthdays and had aged eleven and eight respectfully, although did not have parties. Eloi because at the time wasn’t educated in enough etiquette to be able to go to a ball. Gabrielle because regardless of age, the heir must have the first ball out of the children.

Now that Eloi, Fleur and Gabrielle were all ready to properly attend a ball, with them helping each other out so they can all now properly speak English and French. The ball they will be attending is to be hosted by Léo as French Minister. Every second year the French Minister holds the yearly ball for the French and British upperclass members of society to connect for social and political reasons. As last year, the ball was held by Fudge this year, the ball would be held by Léo.

It wasn’t just the fact that it was his first ball that made Eloi so nervous, it was also because it was his first introduction into the wizarding world. It’s known by all of the wizarding world that Léo and Appolline were unable to have an heir so everyone was going to be in for a real shock.

As Eloi was getting ready for the ball he looked at the clothes that Tulipe had laid out for him. He was wearing a royal blue button-up that matched the specs in his eyes, light grey pants and plain black shoes. He carefully picked up his silk dark grey robes and slipped them on top. They were light blue at the cuffs, showing his house and with horizontal lines of dark blue showing his status. With his heir ring on his right pointer finger and his hair tied back using a clip that was also an heirloom, he decided he was ready.

Eloi left the room to greet the rest of his family. Papa was wearing dark blue robes, light grey pants, black shoes and a black button up shirt. His hair had been tied back like Eloi’s but, unlike Eloi, his cuffs on his top had vertical black lines showing he was the Lord of the family just like his ring stated.

Maman was wearing white heels and sky blue robes with a black dress underneath, as Lady of the house she had her rings on, one for marriage and the other for status. Her waist length hair flowed behind hair gracefully and her Veela heritage was shining.

Fleur and Gabrielle on the other hand, were daughters of the house so it was unnecessary for robes. They were both wearing blue dresses as it was the colour of their house paired with dark and light grey heels. Fleur was wearing a mid-thigh dark blue spaghetti strap dress while Gabrielle was wearing a flowy light blue dress that came to above her knees.

While Maman had her long hair out and chose to wear a necklace, Fleur had her long blonde hair tied back in a high pony with pieces out at the front that framed her face. Fleur, like Papa and Eloi had tied her hair back with a piece of jewellery. Gabby on the other hand had straightened her short blonde hair that fell above her shoulder and had gone with a necklace like her Maman.

Once everyone had finished complimenting each other, they used a portkey as there was too many to apparition and floo was too messy.

The French Ministry worked differently to the British one, as such there were different departments. So while the Delacours waited to be announced, everyone was greeted by the Head of Politics and Social Exchange, Antoine Enzo. The Enzo family was a long line of purebloods that were firmly neutral like the rest of France. They married for love and not for status, as such that had them on good terms with the Minister.

Once everyone arrived was when the Delacours finally grace everyone with their presence. They had been in the gorgeous side room waiting to finally leave for the last half an hour.  
Inside the ballroom Enzo approached the stage. The ballroom was simply stunning. There were various circular tables with the same cutlery and decorations. Everything was done in different shades of grey, with hints of white and black to lightly jab at the British Ministry with their neutral status. 

Once Enzo had reach the podium he cast ‘sonorous’ on his throat before speaking in English, as the French attendants were polite enough to have learnt the required language for the ball.

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight to the annual French and British ball. This couldn’t have been put together without our charming Minister, Léo Delacour. I hope you enjoy your night, and I will now announce and welcome the Delacours!” This was meant with cheers and applause as unlike Fudge, their Minister was something they were proud of.

“In a difference of tradition, we will be announcing in order of joining the Delacour family, not in status” Stated Enzo. This was meant with whispers as why break tradition and how were they doing so?

“Please welcome Léo Paul, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour and our lovely Minister” Exclaimed Enzo with a wink at the end.

Léo walked out and smiled and waved at some while nodding at others. Some people swooned while others looked respectful and proud.

“Next, is the lovely Appolline John, Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour”.

Appolline swept into the room and was met with the same enthusiasm. Some of the British men looked glassy eyed seeing a Veela but, the French already knew that their Lady was a Veela so they had taken potions to refrain from looking like fools. The British Minister, Fudge was swelling with jealousy and envy at the not-so-subtle reminder that his ‘followers’ didn’t appreciate him as much as the French appreciated their Minister.

“The Daughters of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour, Fleur Jeanne and Gabrielle Eleanor!”

Various Lords and Ladies were studying the way that Fleur and Gabrielle presented themselves, seeing if they could get one of them to court their sons. Veela, daughter of Ancient and Most Noble house plus the Ministers daughter was all they could ever want for their status.

“And Finally, Eloi Iris, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour!”.

Everyone was shocked. An heir? Everyone knew the Delacours had no son and yet, here was the evidence. Eloi glided gracefully through the hall and stood next to his Papa and Maman like in pureblood tradition. Although there was the same thunderous applause, there was also whispers throughout the whole ballroom trying to figure out who this mystery heir was.

“Please take your seats and I hope that everyone enjoys their night!” Exclaims Enzo before leaving the podium.

All five Delacours swept over to their table. Léo pulling out his wife’s chair while Eloi did the same for Fleur and Gabrielle.

“Cornelius, I hope you find yourself well?” Inquired Léo politely.  
“Yes, yes I do! Have you had any luck with the Bulgarians? They haven’t returned any of my owls!” Asked Fudge, getting straight to his point.

Léo’s lip twitched in amusement when he answered “I have, I hope you are not trying to sway them to the light? If that was the matter they might be ah, less inclined to talk” 

“If only you and the others would come to the light! Ah what a pity! What a pity! Now may I introduce you to a few friends?” One couple in particular cringed slightly in distaste at being called a ‘friend’ of their Minister.

“This is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy” Fudge said referring to said couple.  
“A pleasure to meet you both” Léo said genuinely.  
“Same to you Lord Delacour” Replied Lucius, inclining his head.

Pleasantries were exchanged before coming to the Potters.  
“Pleasure to meet you both, may I enquire your names?” Léo asked.  
The two people in question threw their heads back laughing.

Léo merely cocked an eyebrow at Fudge while the rest of the Delacour family looked on with barely concealed distaste. They were as arrogant as expected but, playing clueless to them was more fun.

Fudge coughed awkwardly before introducing them as “James and Lily Potter”

Léo inclined his head before innocently asking “What department do you work in?”  
Some nearby listeners including the Malfoys, Black-Lupins and Enzos were trying to hide their amusement at the Potters outraged expressions at not being fawned over.

Fudge tried taking control of the situation before it got out of hand, answering for them “James is an auror, one of out best too! While Lily is a healer”.

“Who are your heads?” Léo asked them while the started looking more angered than before.

“That would be us Minister” Sirius Lupin-Black informed him while gesturing to himself and his partner.

“Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black” The Minister greeted with a smile, “How could I forget! Sirius you are the Head auror with Shacklebolt and Remus you are Head Healer of course?” he questioned them happily. “Well, Minister it happens to the best of us and yes we are” Remus joked.

James cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at not being the centre of attention anymore and arrogantly stated “Well Lord Delacour, we were wondering if either of your daughters were available for courting? Our little Ace has an eye for Veelas you see”

Eloi, Fleur and Gabrielle had stayed quiet so far, waiting to be addressed or indirectly talked about. Once James had asked this question the rest of the table had quieted down and nearby ones soon followed, seeing the furious expression of the Delacour Heir.

Eloi’s magic cracked around him as he answered cooly “Well Lord Potter, my sisters will only court for love, not political gain. Fleur and Gabrielle are both very independent and capable so it would be up to them you see? Although, what do you think your heir could offer one of the daughters of our house?” “ **Besides arrogance bigger than your ego that is** ” he added in French.

Nearby people laughed loudly at Eloi’s comment, especially since it was obvious that the Potters hadn’t bothered learning French.

James, who obviously thought people were laughing at the fact a kid was questioning him, shared a fond look with Lily as she took control of the situation answered “Well, you see our lovely little Ace is The-Boy-Who-Lived! Who wouldn’t want to court him?” She asked rhetorically.

“No high magical power? No creature blood? No high intelligence? Not particularly charming? I apologise Lord and Lady Potter but I refuse your offer on behalf of my house. But what of your other son?” Eloi asked mock-interested.

Suddenly James and Lily looked very flustered and couldn’t answer.

Nearby families looked intrigued as they had no idea there was another Potter child, obviously this was news that would end up in the Daily Prophet.

“I see” Eloi concluded before turning back to the table of adults in general, “Well my sisters and I are going to mingle with the other children of the other Houses, I hope you enjoy your night”.

As the three of them left the table, chatter returned to the room. For some it was over the audacity to refuse an offer that good and for others about the Delacour heir and the positive impression he had made on them.

The rest of the night went a lot smoother. Meeting other French and British heirs and heiresses and forming new alliances between their house and others. At the end of the night, after refusing various invitations of courting for all three children, they wished their guests safe travels.

Once they were home, Papa and Maman told their children about how proud they were of them. They were very happy with how their children acted, especially when it came to having to ‘play nice’ with the Potters.

Papa and Maman shared loving a look before wishing their children sweet dreams and lots of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hoped you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter!  
> i'm not sure whether to include a chapter of life at beauxbaton or just go straight to eloi's sixth year where the tri-wizard will begin so leave a comment and let me know whether or not you'd like the extra chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!  
> also the title means "my love" in french  
> also yeah the ages are changed but ohhhhh welllll;)  
> don't forget to leave kudos! :)


End file.
